


Not so hidden dreams

by XoXKrisXoX (Kris_the_writer)



Category: GOT7
Genre: I Ship It, M/M, Mention of Coco (GOT7), SlightLime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_the_writer/pseuds/XoXKrisXoX
Summary: L'un rêve au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit.L'autre entend ce qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû entendre.Everything's alright.Yep, du Jackbam pur et dur





	Not so hidden dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Je l'avais à la base postée sur Wattpad, maiiis je suppose que j'ai eu une pulsion qui m'a donné envie de la poster ici aussi X)

C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. Son courage avait fini par atteindre un seuil où il pensait être capable de se déclarer à son hyung. Alors, il partit à sa recherche dans le dortoir. Ouvrant chaque porte derrière laquelle pouvait possiblement se cacher celui-ci, et tombant bien malgré lui sur des scènes desquelles il n'aurait jamais dû être témoin, notamment dans des chambres, il finit par tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait depuis quelques temps, qui n'était nul autre part que dans le salon, endroit qu'il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier en premier...

Il prit quelques instants pour absorber la splendeur de son hyung, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Qui suffirent à alerter le plus âgé de la présence d'un intrus. Celui-là, justement avachi sur le canapé, semblait pris par son écran de portable, sûrement sur les réseaux sociaux. Il releva tout juste la tête pour prendre en compte qui s'incrustait. Un éblouissant sourire naquit immédiatement sur son visage en reconnaissant l'intrus. Intrus qui d'ailleurs, semblait avoir arrêté de respirer, ayant aperçu ce sourire.

\- Bah alors Bam', un problème?

Un petit silence prit place, le temps que Bambam reprenne ses esprits pour répondre à toute vitesse.

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je... réfléchissais juste.

Un sourcil moqueur ou simplement dubitatif, se leva.

\- Parce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir, parfois?

Un geignement plaintif de la part de Bambam lui répondit, tandis qu'il rigola doucement pendant que le plus jeune prenait place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

\- Mais sinon, tu fais quoi?

\- Je m'ennuyais, alors je suis venu passer le temps.

_Mensonge. Je te cherchais._ Pensa très fort Bambam.

\- Si tu le dis.

Le plus jeune décida de s'allonger confortablement et posa sa lourde tête sur les cuisses du plus âgé, sans son consentement évidemment, ce qui lui valut un court moment de protestations sans qu'on ne parvienne à le faire dégager de son oreiller improvisé. Il put alors afficher un sourire fier et goguenard tout en fermant les yeux doucement. Faisant soupirer Jackson.

 

-/^\\-

 

 

Ses paupières se soulevèrent lourdement tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un baillement des plus hippopotamesques. Il envoya ses bras sur les côtés, s'étirant et faisant craquer son dos au passage. Ce fut lorsqu'il voulut se redresser qu'il ressentit une gêne, l'empêchant effectivement de se lever. Il remarqua alors seulement que son côté droit semblait manquer de chaleur, que son côté gauche avait à profusion. Il sentit aussi peu après un souffle chaud lui fouetter le cou, lui donnant des frissons et une chair de poule monstre. Sa tête tourna lentement jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve juste en face de celui d'un Jackson endormi. Sa frimousse endormie était une vision adorable pour le plus jeune. Jackson passait du tout au tout : réveillé, il était l'image même du sex-appeal ; endormi, il avait une moue de bébé tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, mignon et adorable. Ses cheveux, en pagaille, semblaient plus doux que la fourrure même de Coco et c'est tout naturellement que la main de Kunpimook vint s'y déposer pour s'entremêler dans les mèches brunes et jouer avec celles-ci.

 

 

Le brun sembla réagir à cela puisqu'il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de Bambam, le rapprochant de lui tout en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du plus jeune, chatouillant ce dernier de son souffle. Marmonnant des mots ou phrases plus qu'incompréhensibles pour l'autre, Jackson semblait rechercher toujours plus de chaleur et sa source actuelle n'était autre que Bambam qui se voyait écrasé par le stress et la chaleur que lui procurait Jackson. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud maintenant, ses paumes devenaient doucement mais sûrement moites. Et si jamais il n'avait pas été assez réveillé plus tôt, c'était definitivement le cas dorénavant. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche tout autant pour tenter d'inspirer-expirer des goulées d'air frais, le jeune homme avait le coeur qui pompait sûrement plus vite que n'importe quelle voiture en ce moment même.

 

 

Jackson sembla remuer et se réveiller un peu. Sa jambe gauche décida de se ballader pour trouver une meilleure position, laquelle semblait être, étrangement, entremêlée entre celles de Bambam, montant d'ailleurs peut-être un peu trop haut, vers l'appétissant fessier de Kunpimook, qui sursauta vaguement en rougissant. Il ne put réprimer un petit cri de surprise peu masculin de s'échapper lorsque les lèvres humides et douces de Jackson vinrent se poser dans son cou. Ni celui qui traversa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'un bout de langue chaud et humide vint laper sa peau. Non plus seulement de surprise cependant. Bambam sentit plus qu'il ne vit les lèvres de son aîné s'étirer en un sourire joueur ou fier de son effet sur le plus jeune. Ce dernier replaça sa main dans la masse ébouriffée de cheveux de Jackson et exerça une légère pression vers l'arrière, faisant reculer légèrement sa tête tandis que le genou de Jackson remuait de façon à effleurer à chaque mouvement soit une partie de l'arrière train du plus jeune soit son entrejambe. Bambam amena le visage de Jackson au niveau du sien. Ses yeux le regardaient d'une toute autre façon que celle à laquelle il était habitué, d'un regard assombri par, il le supposait, un certain désir. Cette vision fit encore monter sa température. Finalement, leurs lèvres se cognèrent sans ménagement; leurs organes buccaux se lièrent en tournoyant dans un ballet infernal. À peine reprenaient-ils leur respiration que Jackson repartit à l'assaut de sa bouche pour cette fois mordiller la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement sans retenue, tout en haletant le prénom de l'autre brun.

 

 

\- Yah.

 

 

Bambam ne savait d'où venait ce bruit mais il ne le prit absolument pas en compte, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait avec Jackson. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri plus fort l'arrache à son activité.

 

 

\- Yah!

 

 

Et là, Bambam se surprit à rouvrir les yeux pour cette fois tomber sur le visage de Jackson penché au dessus de lui. Il se redressa soudainement, sans faire attention au brun auquel il se cogna douloureusement, qui d'ailleurs lui lança plusieurs jurons. Se tenant le front des deux mains, il regarda autour de lui d'un regard perdu, hagard, les sourcils foncés.

 

 

\- Je... Qu'est ce que...?

  
\- Monsieur a fini de faire des rêves érotiques, j'espère?

\- Que... quoi?

Jésus Marie Joseph. Tout cela n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination délirante et un peu trop excitée.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire gober que tu remuais et gémissais dans ton sommeil parce que tu rêvais que tu étais une licorne ou une sirène.

Ah. Merde. La question pour Bambam était maintenant de savoir si comme ses gémissements, il avait prononcé son prénom...

\- Tu n'as pas...

\- Pas quoi, Bammie?

Le susnommé rougit aussitôt, devant l'air moqueur et vicieux du plus vieux. Il se foutait clairement de lui. Et il savait.

\- Et puis crotte!

Bambam se jeta sur les lèvres appétissantes de Jackson qui sembla un instant surpris du mouvement audacieux du plus jeune, avant d'y répondre en souriant doucement.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié lire ce petit truc autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire :)


End file.
